mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy Hooves isn't the only pony known for making silly faces. It's actually a common symptom many ponies undergo when things get weird. Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight crossed eyed-W 2.0111.png|Twilight Sparkle is intentionally cross eyed and spike doesn't have a clue whats going on. Derpy derping.png|The one that started it all... Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie_Derp!.png Rarity_cross_eyed-W_1.1992.png|Rarity caught in the act. Derppinkiepie.png|Awwwww yeahhh The Ticket Master Spike_with_Gala_ticket.png|Yippee! Applebuck Season Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Errr... Wipeout-DERP!.PNG|What's this dash? A new trick? Too.Many.Apples!!!!.JPG|Too. Many. Apples!!! Sour face XD.JPG|These apples are sour Applejack DERP!.png|Too much Applebuckin' I presume? Oh, hello fairies!.JPG|Hello, fairies... I'm Appleefeprloo! Applejack DERP!.jpg|Ugh...wheat worms? Lily_Surprised_S01E04.png Lily_Fainting_S01E04.png Applejack.JPG|Applejack does not approve. Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png droopy rainbow.png|And Dash has lost it... omg pinkie.png|I lol'd Pinkie Pie Hiccup 1 S1E5.png|Hiccup Pinkie Pie Hiccup 2 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 3 S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Hiccup 4 S1E5.png|Pinkie can fly too Pinkie Pie Hiccup 5 S1E5.png Rarity sneeze S1E05.jpg Spike Hiccup S1E5.png Gilda Stare S1E5.png|That eye... its like she's staring into my soul Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Shocked pony.JPG|A pony making a shocked face after Gilda makes Fluttershy cry. Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG|What's up with this background pony? Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|This situation can go either way... Pranked Gilda.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png|Electric handshake Boast Busters Twilight_Spike_startled.png Dragonshy Derpyfluttershy.png All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Ponies being derpy in the background. Look Before You Sleep Applejack cross eyed 2-W 2.0233.png|"I can go derpy too, just watch." Pillow Fight!.jpeg|Pillow fight gone Wrong. Rarity_slack-jawed.png|(Insert Derpy Hooves joke here) Bridle Gossip Scared Spike.png Apple Bloom.jpg Tttt.jpg|Let me think about it... StrangePinkieFace S01E09.png|This just does not look right. ScaredA.J. S01E09.png|"I see dead ponies...". RD_annoyed_about_lecturing.png|Curses... real magic... blah blah blah! Lily_The_Horror_S01E09.png Swarm of the Century TwilightWakeUp S01E10.png|I'm pretty sure you need more sleep there Twilight... CrazyTwilight S01E10.png|"I am spaghetti" OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png|"Yes, we can build Ponyville back in less than a minute". DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png|"Uhh... did anyone else hear that?" NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|What every uncultured person looks like when looking at abstract art. Winter Wrap Up ExcitedBGPony S01E11.png|That's a bit more excited than anypony should be. ScaredTwilight S01E11.png|This is when Twilight became very aware that someone with murderous intent was behind her... ConfusedFluttershy S01E11.png|"I just really do not understand complex math". ScaredAJSpike S01E11.png|No comment. Call of the Cutie Bon Bon in pain.png|Bon-Bon doesn't like buckets of apples. Berry Punch's disgust.jpg|Berry Punch is shocked Rainbow_Jack_Derp!.PNG|Who are you gonna believe? Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash DERP S1E13.jpg|Quiet! The voices! They are telling me things! Suited for Success AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|"I question your abilities Rarity". Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie,_Unshure..jpeg|An unsure Pinkie Pie. Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png|Twilight got owned by a door. Twilight_Anvil3_498.PNG|Ouch... Derpy DERP!.png|Derp! Derpy_embarassed_S1E15.png|Whoopsy Daisy! (as usual) Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_Pinkie_smiling_S1E15.png|OOOO Not that smile! Twilight_bruised_eye_twitch_S1E15.png|Wait, whats that on your neck? Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png|You are all witnesses! Twilight_sitting_dizzy_S1E15.png|LOL! Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|"I'm so angry!" Sonic Rainboom Derpaderp.JPG|Flutterderp strikes again! Twilight cross eyed purpose E16-W 2.8412.png|I go derpy on purpose. DerpyCompetition1.png|Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Nah, it's just Derpy Hooves. Stare Master raritywhatnowepisode17.png|Somethings out there. Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|She may have gone derpy. Proud Fluttershy smile S1E17.png The Show Stoppers Apple_Mess_Derp!.PNG|"...discover your talent for...house cleaning?" Derpy smile.png Derp-3.gif|Derpy with her homies. A Dog and Pony Show Appitite.png|Yummy! Yummy! Yummy! VeryScaredRarity S01E19.png|Never has anyone been more scared of dust before. ....JPG|And so, Sapphire Shores' eyes come out... in a creepy way. o.o Rarity finally loses it....JPG|Rarity's finally lost it... Green Isn't Your Color GIYC108_Derpy_Shy.png|Even Fluttershy falls victim to the Derpy eyes. GIYC221 Fluttershy barking.png GIYC224 Fluttershy the donkey.png derpy.jpg|Derpy is not amused at Fluttershy's antics Iutyhi6.png|Just Eat It. Over a Barrel Braeburn Sleepy S1E21.png|You are feeling sleepy... TwoCreepyFaces S01E21.png|Not sure which face is better... BewilderedPinkie S01E21.png|"I have no idea what you just said". A Bird in the Hoof Blergh.png Funny face RD S1E22.png|I think I'm gonna vomit... Smug fluttershy.png|"Always works." The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity_Gasps.png|*Gasps* pinkie's awesome face.png|The awesome face Pinkie style PinkiePieFamily.png|Happy Happy Joy Joy... Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike's Happy.jpg Owl.PNG Party of One Rainbowdashgummy.png|Ow! Angry pinkie pie.gif derpyderp.png|This is one great party! SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|She's probably related to Derpy... Best Night Ever Pinkie Dryer S1E26.png|weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee The Return of Harmony Part 1 Discord_on_Twilight_and_Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy's first derp of the season The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png|Spike gone crossed eyed. Screwball.png|Discord's chaos at work Problem_Rarity.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oops... Fluttershy getting mad.png|This is not a natural expression for Fluttershy. Lesson Zero Group concern S2E03.jpg Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Derping Ponder S2E3.png|''"Clock is Ticking!"'' time_is_ticking_lessonzero.png lesson_zero_treasure_chest.png|Let's see what's inside.. Twilightsparkle CMC S02E03.png|...but she made the most epic derp faces ever! Scary_Twilight_bush_bird_S2E03.jpg|.... that's not creepy at all! Scotaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|It wasn't only Twilight derping around in this episode. Scootaloo_derp.PNG|Scootaderp without the ball. S.2 eps.3 twilight CMC.png|"Popping" out of nowhere! Twilight goes insane bed-head not groomed face.png|Twilight Sparkle had lost it... Season 2 lesson zero twilight.png Screen shot 2011-10-16 at PM 10.08.35.png BG Pony epic grin.PNG|That's the most epic grin I've ever seen. Luna Eclipsed Twilight Derp S2E4.png twilight_season2_eps4.png derpy_luna_eclipsed.png|Oopsie.. Derpy Plugpull.png|I emptied your tub... derp.png pinkie_scared_derp.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Now THAT'S scared. Luna shouts at twilight.PNG Fluttershy Derp 1 S2E4.png Fluttershy Derp 2 S2E4.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 2..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png RD Shock S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity_Face_3.png Sweetie Belle Groan S2E5.png Rarity Face 5.png Rarity Angry S2E5.png Rarity Anger Supression 2.png Rarity Gasping.png Apple Bloom Belch.png Apple Bloom Belch 2.png PhilosiJack.png Sweetie Belle Trollface.png|You got trolled! The Cutie Pox AB French S02E06.jpg|This is the face you'd make when you realize you're speaking a new language perfectly. LyingPinkie S02E06.png|"Murder? Who said anything about murder?..." May the Best Pet Win! GeniusDash S02E07.png|"I'm a genius!!!" The Mysterious Mare Do Well VeryScared S02E08.png|"MY BABY!!!" ScaredOldPonies S02E08.png|"I saw my life flash before my very derped eyes". ConfusedA.J. S02E08.png|"Uhh... What're you doin' back there Rainbow?..." Ponyface.png|Applejack doesn't like bragging PonderingTwilight,A.J. S02E08.png|"You thinking what I'm thinking?" "That the three of us should dress up as a masked hero?" "Yes". ExtremeDisappointment S02E08.png|"Let it be known that my face has no bones". Sweet and Elite RarityDerp S02E09.png|I think she should've said she was sick instead. CheezySmile S02E09.png|With a smile like that, you can tell she's lying. Rarity Derping.png Dashie feeling sick.png Secret of my Excess CherileeDerp S02E10.png|And yet she somehow works as a teacher for children UnsureTwilight S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png|Ohai Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG S02E11 crazy.PNG S2E11 Brilliant.PNG Rariderp.png|We are not amused 6.PNG Family Appreciation Day Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2